My Heart Torn In Two
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: "Aku akan terus bersamamu Lee Sungjong..."


Fanfict

Rated – K (Romance, Love, Hurt, Tears. SadJongie, MyungJong Shipper~) 

My Heart Torn In Two. 

_"_ _Aku akan terus bersamamu Lee Sungjong..."_

Kamu terbangun pagi ini dengan sebuah suara yang mengisi kepalamu. Suara yang kaukenali. Membuatmu langsung menutupi telingamu dengan bantal erat-erat. Namun sia-sia, suaranya yang pernah mengucapkan janji kepadamu terus terulang dalam pikiranmu dan mau tak mau membuat hatimu sakit.

Ini masih pagi. Dan kau menangis dengan keras.

…

Saat kau menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Matamu sembab tapi kau mengabaikannya. Biasanya kau melewatkan sarapan, atau tak makan sama sekali selama seharian. Itu karena kau lupa! Ya, kau lupa merawat dirimu sendiri namun tetap bertingkah seolah hari-harimu baik-baik saja.

Namun pagi ini kau sungguh lapar. Sepertinya kau merasa tak sehat, padahal ini hari libur kerja dan itu membuatmu merasa semakin buruk saja. Bekerja selama lima hari seminggu dan ketika hari libur tiba, kau malah sakit. Padahal kau punya rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurangi stress-mu. Dan sekarang, dengan keadaan begini, kau akan membatalkannya.

Ada dua pasang sandal di pintu dekat dapur. Hatimu berdenyit nyeri melihatnya. Inilah salah satu alasan kau tak makan dan enggan ke dapur.

Barang-barang milik orang itu masih 'tinggal' di sini, bersamamu. Menjadi semacam potongan kenangan indah namun menyakitkan jika diingat. Kau ingat, masih ada sikat giginya di kamar mandimu, masih ada baju-bajunya di lemari kamarmu, dan aroma parfumnya sesekali tercium di ruang TV…

Kau merasa dirimu begitu menyedihkan, berharap ia akan tiba-tiba muncul dan kembali padamu untuk meminta maaf dan menepati janjinya. Berharap lelaki itu hanya sedang lupa pada janjinya.

Karena itu kau tetap menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Karena itu kau menjalani hari-harimu seolah kau tak pernah ditinggalkan. Kau berangkat bekerja dengan tak acuh seolah tak ada air mata yang menggenangi sarung bantalmu semalam.

Karena itu juga selama ini kau tak pernah mencoba menghubunginya. Kau terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Makanya kau tahan dirimu, dan mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri mungkin ia sedang sibuk di sana.

Menjalani semuanya seolah ia masih di sini. Seolah kau baru ditinggalkan satu hari yang lalu, dan seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan segera berakhir. Kau tak pernah menuntut apapun.

Tetapi pagi ini. Saat kau sebenarnya berniat menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, kau justru terduduk di lantai dan menangis tanpa suara.

Sakit yang selama ini bercokol dan kau abaikan kini menjerit perih. Kau tak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Kau tak bisa lagi bersikap tak acuh tentang kepergiannya. Sebab apa yang kau lihat semalam sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Semalam kau memberanikan diri membuka situs sosial dan mengetik nama akunnya di panel pencarian. Dan kau melihatnya. Kau ingat tubuhmu langsung bergetar hebat dan hatimu hancur ketika melihat ada puluhan fotonya bersama seorang gadis. Ponsel di tanganmu jatuh tanpa kau sadari dan kau menangis lagi.

Lelaki itu membuatmu seperti memiliki tempat tersendiri di sudut matamu untuk mengalirkan air mata. Ia membuatmu terbiasa dengan tetesan-tetesan itu.

Kau mencintainya tapi kau diperlakukan seenaknya. Kau ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa alasan. Ia yang hilang seolah ditelan pagi. Kau pikir ia akan kembali. Kau pikir ia tak akan menyakitimu. Maka kau jalani minggu-minggu ini dengan kecewa namun masih percaya padanya.

Mana kau tahu ia sudah melupakanmu ?

Sekarang kau bahkan tak mampu berdiri…

…

Sore itu kau berdiri di samping ranjangmu. Sebuah ransel tergeletak di depanmu. Kau berpikir cukup lama. Namun akhirnya tanganmu bergerak meraih ransel itu dan melemparnya ke samping lemari.

Tidak! Kau tak bisa membuangnya. Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar siap hidup dalam kenyataan.

Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi. Kau bangun dari lamunan dan bangkit perlahan. Berjalan dengan enggan menuju pintu. Bel berbunyi lagi. Kau merespon dengan enggan, dan bel berhenti dibunyikan.

Ketika kau membuka pintu di depanmu, kau melihatnnya. Dan tubuhmu nyaris limbung dan pandanganmu mengabur.

"Kim Myungsoo.." Kau tak percaya nama itu meluncur dari bibirmu tanpa permisi.

"Sungjongie…" Kau lihat wajah itu khawatir melihatmu.

Kau mundur sebentar dan diam-diam bersandar pada meja di koridor pintu ini.

"Kau tampak tak sehat.."

Kau membekap bibirmu dan menunduk sebelum sudut matamu meneteskan air mata yang terasa perih dan panas. Kau memeluk tubuhmu sendiri. Dan berharap dengan begitu kau bisa menahan diri agar tak memeluk sosoknya.

"A…aku ke sini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Pergilah hyung…" Ucapmu sakit.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf." Katanya buru-buru. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghampirimu. Tapi kau menolaknya, kau menepis tangannya yang terulur padamu.

"Jika kau ingin mengambil barang-barangmu, ambillah, aku tak menyentuhnya sama sekali, aku tak membuangnya. Kemasi saja dan pergi.."

"Bukan Jongie…" Dengar. Ia masih memanggilmu dengan sayang. Membuat darah dalam kepalamu mendidih.

"Aku ingin kembali denganmu. Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Kau semakin kurus… maafkan aku."

Kau mendengar ucapan lelaki ini hanya klise dari rentetan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Jelas ia tak memahami semuanya. Apa ia tahu kau telah seperti mayat hidup berminggu-minggu ini? Tahukah ia betapa tenggorokanmu terus menolak makanan karena sakit di dadamu terus membuatmu tersedak? Tahukah ia berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan dari sumber yang ia goreskan di sudut matamu?

Tahukah ia saat minggu pertama ia pergi, kau masih terus membuatkannya secangkir kopi dan berharap ia turun dari tangga ruang kamarmu?

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku Jongie?" Suaranya terdengar lagi.

"Sudah enam minggu hyung. Lupakan saja.." Kau tak sengaja mengatakan kalimat yang menegaskan bahwa kau telah menghitung hari-hari dan minggu.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya akan kembali padamu. Harusnya aku tak menuruti niatan bodoh untuk pergi darimu."

"HENTIKAN HYUNG!" Teriakmu tanpa aba-aba. Hatimu sudah sakit saat Kim Myungsoo meninggalkanmu, dan mendengar lelaki ini mempertegas kenyataan bahwa ia memang pernah sengaja meninggalkanmu, benar-benar membuat hatimu semakin hancur.

Kau berbalik, menuju tangga dan masuk ke kamarmu. Di sana kau mengambil ransel yang sempat kau lemparkan. Membuka lemari dan menyambar baju-baju yang terlipat rapi untuk kau masukkan ke dalam ransel milik Myungsoo itu. Kau tak melewatkan satu pun baju miliknya. Kemudian kau bergegas kembali. Saat menuruni tangga, ada Myungsoo di sana. Ia melihat ransel di tanganmu. Dan rautnya langsung kecewa. "Ayolah Jongie…" Rengeknya.

Tapi kau tak peduli, kau menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil handuk dan sikat gigi miliknya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam ransel. Kim Myungsoo mengejarmu saat kau menuju dapur. Tapi ia diam saja saat kau duduk mengambil plastik untuk membungkus sandal berwarna biru itu dan memasukkannya ke bagian depan ransel.

Tapi saat kau berniat kembali berdiri, lelaki itu menangkap tubuhmu.

"Lihat… kau mengusirku." Bisik Myungsoo sambil memelukmu erat.

Kau ingin melepasnya tapi tubuhmu terlalu lelah. Kau lelah menunggu pelukan ini kembali datang. Kau lelah menunggu hingga kekuatanmu terkikis dan akhirnya kau hanya diam saja.

Sejenak suasana hening.

"Jangan bodohi aku lagi hyung.." Pintamu. "Jangan sentuh aku lagi.." Kau bahkan tak benar-benar tahu apa yang kau ucapkan.

"Aku tak akan ulangi jika kau beri kesempatan, Jongie. Aku tak akan jadi lelaki yang tak menepati janji lagi.. Kumohon…"

"Aku melihat fotomu dengan seorang gadis hyung… hatiku sakit sekali." Bisikmu dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf…" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padamu "…sudah kuhapus pagi ini. Maaf membuatmu menangis. Itu postingan lebih dari seminggu lalu. Sekarang ia bukan siapa-siapaku. Seminggu ini hanya kau yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin kembali tapi selalu berpikir apa aku cukup berani. Tapi aku tahu pada akhirnya aku hanya menginginkanmu, makanya aku ke sini. Ne? Maafkan aku ya…?"

Kau diam sesaat sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabmu, masih dalam dekapannya.

Kau tahu Myungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, dan sebelum ia mencoba minta maaf lagi, kau segera menjauh darinya. Kau meraih ransel di lantai dan menyerahkannya pada Myungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Terima kasih untuk janji yang pernah membuatku senang. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku sudah robek dan hancur berkeping-keping saat pagi itu kau meninggalkanku... Dan sekarang aku tak punya lagi untuk kuberikan kepadamu…"

End.


End file.
